


鲨鱼先生觉得徒弟该减肥了

by springLouis



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, 山鲛
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 13:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18718426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springLouis/pseuds/springLouis





	鲨鱼先生觉得徒弟该减肥了

这个问题来得出其不意。  
“喂小鬼你是不是胖了？？！！”Squalo在咖啡杯还没碰到嘴唇的时候忽然发问。银鲛挑剔地拧着眉，审视的眼神像在评判某种不够完美的招式。  
“没有。”山本想也不想地飞快回答，他若无其事地将咬了大半的Sicilian Cannoli放回碟子里，又顺手把那杯至少加了双份牛奶漂浮着浓郁焦糖香气的咖啡推得更远一点，“绝对没有。”黑发雨守镇定地抹掉沾到唇角的奶油，用诚恳而严肃的声音强调道。  
鲨鱼先生不置可否地哼了声，严苛的目光像一柄剑，透过散落的流海，一寸寸地往对座青年的腰腹间刮去。山本条件反射地挺起胸膛，又下意识地揉了把肚子，“没有……胖……吧……”他用不太确定的语调小声嘀咕。  
“没有？”银鲛一口喝掉黑咖啡，冲着山本扬了扬下巴，“你摸着肚子再给老子说一遍？！腹肌呢？都特么快成一整块的了？！妈的，臭小子你最近都没做体能训练？为什么肌肉率会下降到这种程度？？”  
山本眨眨眼，特别无辜地看着自己的导师与男朋友，“讲道理，Squalo，我有没有按时训练难道你还不清楚吗？”他撇嘴，“肯定是意大利食物的错，太喜欢放各种奶酪了。”  
银鲛啪的一声搁下杯子，顺势起身居高临下打量一脸委屈的青年，“听着小鬼，老子得重新给你安排体能锻炼！”他冷酷地说，“另外，在你的体脂正常之前，除了牛奶外不准再吃其它乳糖甜品。”  
“等等，抗议！”山本也按着桌子站起来，无畏地与银发男人对视，努力想从鲨鱼紧咬的利齿间夺回自己的权利，“不摄入足够乳制品的话我哪有力气完成你的魔鬼训练量！”  
Squalo偏头盯了山本一眼，忽然咧嘴笑了起来，他极快地凑近青年，彼此的呼吸几乎交触到一起，“没力气？”隔着餐桌，银鲛刻意缓慢地啃咬猎物的薄唇，“老子给你的运动量太多了？”  
山本在利刃般危险却令人着迷的气息中深深吸气，他伸手搂住鲨鱼精悍狭窄的腰身将人按向自己，用带着奶油与焦糖味的甜腻亲吻投喂深海中的凶兽，“嗯……如果是这种运动……“年轻人在唇舌交战中模糊地表示，“再多点我也能圆满完成……呜……”  
热切的喘息最终变成了半声不成调的痛呼，银鲛毫不留情地一把掐住青年腰间的软肉，“别给我装可怜。”他说，完全不为那双狗狗眼的攻势所动，“在这些丢人的赘肉消失前，你就别指望其它运动了！”Squalo一口咬在山本下巴上的那道小伤痕上，凶巴巴地说，“明白了吗，臭小子。”  
所以，鲨鱼剌身还是乳酪甜点？黑发青年摸摸腰上被拧疼的好像是比以前多了那么一些些的肉，无奈地叹了口气，好吧，人生嘛总是充满选择的。

并不需要的彩蛋  
“阿武，真的不需要来一份杏仁牛奶布丁么？”彭格列每周一次的例行早午餐会上，年轻的教父好整以暇地打量左手边的雨守，眼睛里的笑意几乎快要藏不住了，“我让厨房特别作的。”  
“哈哈哈谢谢。”山本发出几声听引得对座岚守侧目的傻笑，“但真的不用了， 谢谢。”他坚定地说，喝掉杯中的低脂牛奶，低下头继续一本正经地戳自己盘子里的疏菜色拉，对那碟精巧漂亮点缀着坚果与白巧克力散发着奶香的布丁视而不见。  
意志力啊，向身为剑士应有的强大的意志力致敬！

“诶，Squ酱你什么时候对这种东西感兴趣的？”路斯翘着手指，大惊小怪地对刚刚被下属送进来的包装精美的蛋糕盒指指点点。  
“老子什么时候都没兴趣！”银鲛埋首在文件的海洋里头都不抬，“不是我吃的。”  
“哦哦哦是给小武的吧？哎哟Squ酱你好体贴~~~”  
鲨鱼的签字笔悬停了一下，他的眉梢在流海下几不可见地微扬，“是给那个臭小鬼的。”他说，“不过——”银鲛在最后一份文件上潦草地签上大名，抬眼注视同僚兼好友，“喂要不要用下一个任务的佣金跟我打个赌？”  
Squalo露出稳操胜券地得意笑容，“赌，就算放在那小子面前他也不会吃！”

“太过份了，这根本不是考验意志力！这简直是钓鱼执法！”黑发青年气哼哼地说，桌子上的重磅乳酪蛋糕像个甜蜜的陷阱。“但是……”山本轻笑了起来，他低头亲吻身下半阖着眼睛喘息的银色鲨鱼，用黏乎乎地鼻音说“嗯……像这样的‘钓鱼’执法我可是超级喜欢的。”  
可口的蛋糕孤零零放在一旁无人理睬，而青年的舌头显然正沉溺在更加诱人美味之中。

用一个任务的佣金换来一个原封不动蛋糕的路斯用他所有的墨镜发誓绝对不再参合那对雨师徒的任何事情了！！！

END


End file.
